Titans Forever!
by Rraz45
Summary: Alternate ending to season Calling all Titans and Titans Together. One-shot. Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**Titans Forever!**

_I was watching Calling All Titans and Titans together, and I got an idea. I thought they needed a little more with Jericho, and I thought they should have added Batman in the show. So I decided to write an alternate ending. Here it is!!!!_

* * *

Robin couldn't reach any of his fellow team mates. Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and not even Starfire. How could this be happening? He could not fail his team. Robin pulled the briefcase that Big Daddy stole from him. He showed his fellow Titans what the contest were. But he did not reveal the secret compartment. He thought he would never have to do this. He opened the bottom of the briefcase. Inside was a cummunicator. It was not a Titans communicator though. It was the communicator from his past. Robin felt like a failure for doing this.

"This is Robin, I need help," Robin spoke into the communicator.

The communicator beeped.

"I need some help," Robin spoke.

There was nothing. Robin threw the communicator back in the briefcase, and looked at the map.

"Robin calling the Titans,"

________

Jericho was loosing badly. His powers were inefective against these villans. They had too strong wills for Jericho to bend. Fang used his legs to throw Jericho off the ledge of the mountain. Jericgo quickly grabbed the edge. He tossed himself back on the mountain thanks to the moves his father taught him. Jericho looked forward. Both Fang and the Hive soldier were ready to strike.

Suddenly there was something like Robin's bird rang being thrown at the two villans. It exploded and sent the villans flying. Jericho turned around. He thought Robin had come and saved him. His eyes widen when he realized who it was. It was his father!

"Hello Jericho," Slade spoke.

____

A figure lurking in the shadows held a communicator.

"This is Robin, I need help," Robin's voice spoke through the communicator.

The man got in a car and drove off, using Robin's signal as a guide.

____

Jericho stared at his father. He smirked.

"Thought you could use some help," Slade stated.

Slade revealed his fighting stick, and father and son fought side by side.

The villans were down for the count. Slade turned to his son. Jericho smiled at his father. Slade jumped to the next mountain and vanished. Jericho grabbed his guitar and headed down the mountain. He needed to find the Titans.

* * *

_(A/N: Now it's Titans together)_

Robin knew he couldn't escape. He knew his fate. He hoped Starfire and the rest of the Titans were okay. He knew they wouldn't go down down without a fight. He looked at the brain.

"Don't count out the Titans out yet. We will find away to stop you," Robin threatened.

"Isn't obvious that you have lost?" the Brain responded.

"We have been through worse and we always pull through," Robin replied before being frozen.

The last thing on Robin's mind was Starfire, and seeing her one more time.

_______________

Beast Boy looked at every past enemy the Titans have ever faced. What would Robin do? Where is their fearless leader? Beast Boy looked up and saw Robin frozen along with some of the other Titans. Beast Boy frowned. He knew Robin would not give up, that he would stand in foght.

"Titans go!" Beast Boy yelled.

Jericho, Herald, Pantha, and Mas ran into battle.

"Turn them back," Beast Boy yelled at the brain.

"No, can't do," the brain replied.

Madame Rogue snuck her way to the Brotherhood's 'showcase.'

"It would be so easy," Madame Rogue spoke as she grabbed onto Robin.

"NO!" the remaining Titans shouted.

She pushed Robin's frozen body off the ledge.

The Titans tried to run to Robin's falling body, but the villans blocked their path.

Beast Boy turned into a terydactyl and flew towards Robin. But a grappler gun was launched and wrapped around Robin's body. Beast Boy turned back into his human form, and looked for whoever caught Robin. Robin's body was placed carefullt back onto the ledge, by a mask man. Beast Boy knew him instantly.

"Woah, you're Batman," Beast Boy yelled.

Batman turned around, and looked at the green teenager. All of the Titans and the villans were staring at him.

"Thought you could use some help," Batman spoke.

Batman joined the fight. Mas unfroze his brother Menos. Mas and Menos looked at each other, the wheels in their head turning.

Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg joined the fight as well with friends.

"Didn't think you could do this without us did ya?" Cyborg asked.

Mas and Menos released all the frozen heros.

"Thanks," Robin spoke.

Mas and Menos grinned.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

Starfire looked at her best friend.

"Mind giving me a lift?" Robin asked with a smile.

Starfire smiled and flew Robin down to the battlefield. Robin noticed the cape crusader fighting along side the Titans. Robin couldn't help but smiling.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

_(A/N: I'm going to skip to where after the Titans beat the Brotherhood of Evil, and freeze the Brain)_

"Brain Freeze!" Beast Boy joked.

Every single Titan rolled their eyes at Beast Boy's bad joke.

Robin and the Teen Titans turned to Batman. Beast Boy grabbed his hand and shook it.

"It is an honor to meet you sir," Beast Boy spoke with admiration in his eyes.

"Ya thanks for all the help," Raven spoke as she slapped Beast Boy in the head.

Robin looked at his mentor.

"I see you got my message," Robin spoke.

Batman nodded his head.

"Didn't think you would call," Batman stated.

"We needed the help," Robin mumbled.

Batman smiled.

"How is Barbra?" Robin asked.

"She misses you," Batman answered.

Starfire looked at Robin.

"Who is this Barbra in which you speak of?" Starfire demanded an answer.

Robin's eyes widened.

________

Robin followed Batman on the tower's roof.

"Thank you," Robin stated.

"Of you need me you know how to reach me," Batman stated.

Robin nodded his head. The two watched the sun set.

"ROBIN!" the Teen Titans called.

Robin turned to see his four best friends standing there.

"You are going to miss the movie," Cyborg and Beast Boy stated.

"Care to join us?" Robin asked.

"I have my own duties I need to take care of," Batman replied.

Batman jumped into his car and drove back to Gotham.

Robin ran over to his friends. It was good to be home.

THE END!!!!

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

REVIEW!!!!


End file.
